


Vodevil

by fuckingway



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, Tortura, cemitério, magia negra, possessão
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-06
Updated: 2014-08-06
Packaged: 2018-02-12 02:21:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2092095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingway/pseuds/fuckingway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Recebi sorrisos quando observei gotas e mais gotas aquosas deslizando de meus dedos para o chão. E, naquele momento, tive certeza: Eu nunca poderia fugir da escuridão, pois era seu único herdeiro."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vodevil

**Author's Note:**

> História betada maravilhosamente pelo Snow (obrigada pelas conversas, troca de experiências e empolgação nas madrugadas ♥)
> 
> ♠ TW:
> 
> 1) Cenas de violência explícita. Terror e abuso psicológico; tortura.  
> 2) Ocultismo. Presença de demônios; magia negra; maldições.  
> 3) Blasfêmias; comportamento sarcástico em relação à religião.  
> 4) Relacionamento sexual evidente e explícito entre dois homens, 
> 
> Caso algum desses itens te deixe desconfortável, por favor, não prossiga a leitura. 
> 
> ♣ As postagens ocorrerão 1 vez por semana aos Domingos. A cada post deixarei um aviso da próxima data de postagem.
> 
> ~ O primeiro capitulo será postado dia: 10/08

_“I’ve got an angel in the lobby, he's waiting to put me in line. But I won't ask forgiveness for my faith has gone dry. He's got his Christian prescriptures  and death has crawled in his ear.”_  

Eu nunca quis me envolver com a escuridão, mas ela sempre me rondava, convidativa, serpenteando em meu caminho até mesmo quando eu não queria fechar os olhos.

Resisti enquanto pude. Nunca me aventurava mais do que deveria para as bandas da misteriosa senhora-do-nada, por mais que me tentasse. Quando havia luz, travava uma angustiante batalha para mantê-la acessa. Porém, quando o destino me pregava peças, empunhava velas como um cavaleiro medieval empunhava sua espada.

Ao entardecer, meu coração já embolava as batidas. Eu não queria encontrar aqueles rostos que ganhavam forma quando o grandioso lençol de piche expulsava o azul do céu. Eles me perseguiam silenciosos e observadores, sempre perto demais. Não faziam perguntas, mas, às vezes, sorriam em minha direção como se meus tremores lhes causassem divertimento.

Tentei afastá-los. Na primeira tentativa, fui dominado pelo desespero. As pontas de meus dedos adormeceram pela gélida procissão que as criaturas fizeram ao redor de minha cama, zombando do meu infantil pedido para que fossem embora. Estavam tão próximos que pude ver os olhos vermelhos brilhando em minha direção.

Tentei enfrentá-los. E na segunda tentativa minha voz transformou-se em trovão. Naquele instante em que minhas cordas vocais ameaçavam se atirar garganta afora, percebi que havia algo dentro de mim tão forte que me bambeava as pernas e transformava o meu redor em um caos. Era como se uma espécie de veneno tivesse sido liberada, exatamente do jeito que eles esperavam.

Tentei amaldiçoa-los. Porém, desta vez, senti o gosto da desgraça na ponta da língua. Achei que existisse um deus e que esse deus poderia me dizer por qual motivo eu estava sendo castigado. Lembro com exatidão quando a mulher que me deu o que chamamos de "vida", perdeu todos os seus traços amáveis quando falei em voz alta o que via. Ela empunhou seu livro sagrado e gritou frases e mais frases que, ao serem proferidas, eram como se quebrassem uma lasca de meus ossos.

Eles urraram em resposta e a dor em meu corpo se tornou pior, como se eu estivesse sendo rachado em dois por um machado durante uma batalha sangrenta. Minha visão escureceu dentre rodopios e eu senti, senti cada gota daquele veneno que havia guardado dentro de mim, escorrendo para fora. E quando acabou, meus olhos enxergaram apenas um tom: escarlate.

As paredes brancas estavam manchadas, assim como o chão e minhas próprias mãos. Manchadas de sangue. Manchadas de veneno.

Recebi sorrisos quando observei gotas e mais gotas aquosas deslizando de meus dedos para o chão. E, naquele momento, tive certeza:

Eu nunca poderia fugir da escuridão, pois era seu único herdeiro.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Fazia muito tempo que eu não postava uma história nova e quero deixar claro o quanto estou feliz de voltar ♥  
> Essa história aqui surgiu do nada e eu achei injusto deixá-la passar. Não será gigante - como normalmente eu faço - e serão apenas 6 capítulos de pura sedução horror gore bizarra HAHAH. Sempre quis escrever algo macabro que envolvesse "forças ocultas" então é isso aí. Espero que vocês gostem. Comentem para que eu saiba o que estão achando! Por aqui dá para comentar em anônimo, mas caso queira comentar em outro lugar pode dar uma chegadinha aqui www.ask.fm/fcknway. Um beijão e até Domingo dia 10/08!


End file.
